


Easter isn't Complete Without the Chocolate Eggs

by Ezlebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Stiles' only hope going in was that chocolate wouldn't kill werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter isn't Complete Without the Chocolate Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly pointless piece of writing inspired by Cadbury Eggs, and technically I have two and a half hours left of Easter where I live so I even met the deadline.

“I bring tidings of Easter!” Stiles yells, walking right in the door without waiting for Derek to bother getting up from where he appears to be eating a depressed looking breakfast of dry cereal and an apple. 

Derek gives him a flat look, turning back to his food without a word. 

“Man, come on, I even brought candy,” Stiles says and empties his shopping bag onto the table, displaying a proud boon from the sale aisle of Wal-Mart that he’d rushed to after realizing Derek was probably being more sad and alone today than usual. 

“Why aren’t you with your dad?” Derek asks as he stares down at the pile of candy.

Stiles looks away and makes a tetchy noise in the back of his throat, “He may have been forced to take a shift today.” His dad had apologized, but this was the third year running, so Stiles might have expected it even if he’d hoped differently.

Derek turns back to the cereal, taking another bite, and doesn’t even touch the candy. 

Stiles pokes through it, grabbing a Cadbury Egg and popping it in his mouth. Derek’s brow twitches, but his eyes don’t move from the cabinets. 

Stiles tilts his head, licking stray chocolate from his lip, “Can you even eat chocolate? I mean, will you like throw up and die, because I didn’t even think about that when I bought it. I’ve got some Peeps in here I guess, actually, you know, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen you eat sugar.” 

Derek continues to ignore him, finishing his bowl and taking a bite out of the apple.

“Just because you pretend I’m not here doesn’t mean I’m going away,” Stiles huffs, slumping down in the seat across from Derek and narrowing his eyes, “and we both know if I eat this much candy myself it’s going to end badly.” 

Derek finally reacts at that, raising an eyebrow nearly imperceptibly in agreement. He picks up a pack of chocolate covered marshmallows and pops it open, hesitantly eating one. 

“See, a little sugar for one day isn’t going to hurt you figure,” Stiles goes to grab a package of pastel colored Whoppers, but Derek grabs his wrist and forces him to drop them.

“You don’t need any more sugar,” Derek growls, letting his hand go and waving Stiles away from the pile. 

“I only had one egg,” Stiles whines, pouting as he watches Derek eat another marshmallow.

Derek exhales in disbelief, “I could smell the sugar the minute you drove up, you’re practically sweating it.” 

Stiles frowns, resists the urge to start sniffing himself, and leans on his elbow to watch enviously as Derek starts to pick through the pile, brow furrowed in concentration. 

“Don’t take all of it,” Stiles mutters as he sinks down onto both elbows, and it feels like torture as the other man sorts out everything good. 

“I thought this was for me,” Derek taunts, and Stiles watches in horror as the other man splits a Cadbury egg in half and actually licks out the filling. 

He really hopes that whimper was just in his mind. 

“Well, you know, could just,” Stiles mutters, trying not to get distracted. “I thought there’d be more sharing involved.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow, “I think we both know I don’t share very well.” 

Stiles blinks, and maybe it’s just all the sugar in his system, but that sounded a lot like a tease. 

Derek holds the other half out, eyebrow cocked, and just as Stiles realized it’s meant for him, the man withdraws the hand and eats that, too. 

He knows the whimper this time is intelligible by the way Derek looks at him afterwards, and Stiles manages to give him a dejected look that he hopes hides the persistent arousal. He nearly hangs his head when he remembers that’s impossible, but the other man seems not to notice anyway. 

Stiles reaches for the last egg, but Derek slaps his hand away, holding the candy out like he dares Stiles to try again. 

“What would you do for it?” 

Stiles makes a confused noise, “uh, is this one of those trick questions?” 

Derek gives him flat look, and unwraps the egg. 

“No wait,” Stiles says in a rush, licking his lips nervously. “Uh, what do you want me to do?” 

Derek stares for a few more seconds, before his eyes seem to jump up Stiles face to look in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but glances down at his hands as he breaks the egg in half just like the last one, and Stiles thinks he’s lost whatever weird game their playing, but then the man holds out half just like the last time. 

“I’m confused,” Stiles says slowly, taking the half and scooping the crème out with a finger, placing it in his mouth. “You know, I’ve never eaten them this way, it’s pretty good.” 

Derek seems to agree, if Stiles judges by the fact he gets to eat the other half of the egg, too. He licks the crème directly this time, like Derek had, and feels his face flush as Derek stares at his mouth intensely. 

“Okay, not that this isn’t going in a direction that I totally approve of, but just in case I’m misreading this I’d like a little bit of –“ Stiles babbles, interrupted when Derek grabs his shirt and pulls him forward by the collar of his shirt to kiss him. 

“Do you ever shut up,” Derek growls when they pull apart. 

Stiles tries to ignore the fact he’s suddenly on the other side of the table and laughs hoarsely, slightly exasperated that, of course, Derek decides now is the time to become talkative, “Not really, it’s kind of my shtick.” 

Derek huffs, but doesn’t say anything else, leaning in again. 

“Wait, wait,” Stiles says and pushes him away with a hand at the center of Derek’s chest, reaching blindly to the table behind him and grabbing a chocolate. 

Derek watches with narrowed eyes as Stiles unwraps the candy and throws it in his mouth. 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss with one of these in my mouth, like in the movies,” Stiles explains, running his hand up Derek’s chest to the back of his neck, pulling him in again.


End file.
